


Switched

by WizzyPieHigh9



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fanart, Gen, Oneshot, ThEre JUST BROTHERS!, Weapon Switch, body switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyPieHigh9/pseuds/WizzyPieHigh9
Summary: "WHAT THE @#$%!" He violently flinched back noting a black strand of a curl fall in front of his eyes."Whats going on? Report!?"Ignoring the voices, multiple now - practically deafening the comm -, he stomped on over to Dick's form."Oh ... holy switch-o-moly."
Relationships: Brothers - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Switched

**Author's Note:**

> HI  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> BYE
> 
> (p.s. Hope you have a nice day (ᵔᴥᵔ) )

Groaning, he sputtered a line of curses.  
"Holy #$%-omoly."   
Everything smarted. Which, not unusual, being as it would be when hit by lightning, but, unusual was the circumstances. Just exactly where was he? And more importantly, what had happened?

Oh right... He knew. @#$% happened.

"Nightwing?" The comm said.

...

Seriously? If you were gonna bother him replacement, at least get his name right. Or was Timmer's just low on caffeine or something?

Looking up, there was a reminder as to what the serious problem at hand was. "Oh right, you..." Okay, so the bats are not actually on the, 'Go away' list right now. Especially with the whole shindig of an ancient sorceress flying about the rooftops. Which, not expected. Though, it was Gotham, so what can you ever 'expect' besides the unexpected.

Rolling across the concrete, an incoming bolt made contact with the ground beside him, running a shudder throughout him. The entirety of the building shaking was too familiar of the wareho- Shaking his head a growl possessed him. The bolts of zapping energy were rather annoying to keep dodging. The border of his patience was thinning, and fast. All that was wanted was to have this knucklehead cracked down, and fast. Though, he best try to temper his angry lest the ol' lazarus pit kicks in. Which, shouldn't be to difficult with his control being better than in the past. 

Shoot.

A familiar smell of burnt leather rose up around him. His leather jacket must have been singed. Ugh. However, no time to focus on that now. Squinting through hazy vision, he peered into the night sky. Well unless that was fog, definitely a concussion.

"Hey Nightwing?" The static filled intercom buzzed wildly in his left ear... again. Strange, audio inputs for one side of the helmet must not be working. Great. Just what was needed.

"Replacement what you #$% goin on abou'?"

Groaning whilst standing, a convenient sidestep avoided him a close call and another tumble. Thinking of which, almost falling to the ground from the consistent rumbling, he darted behind a short wall.

Safe, for now.

Ah, no wonder he was disoriented to his surroundings -just realized it now- but he had been blasted across to the other side of the rooftop. Guess it would explain the three, no... five broken ribs. Ouch. Which thinking of it, everything felt so... tight? And good chili-dogs on a stick, everything was so hot. Miserably so.

Perhaps, being warm was simply a symptom from the lightning bolt? Which thinking about it, he should be dead right now. Then again, how well does him being 'dead' ever turn out?

Seeking an opportunity, he peeked his head out. Alright-y, apparently Sorceress's need breaks as well, perfect time to fine Dick. At least that was the plan. He was positive that Nightwing showed up before everything with dim. Almost,... positive. Venturing out in the open, he sprinted across the rooftop eyes peeled in search for the Golden Boy.

Jolting to a stop -not just because his ribs keel him over in a wheeze- but rather, he spots a black shadow just a few meters away laying on the pavement. That didn't look good.

"Hey, get your head in the game. No time for jokes, B needs you. B needs us all."

"I @#$% could care what that old man could think." He mutters reaching for his weapon. Better safe than sor-

"@#$%."

Wait, it wasn't there? Actually, holdup... Where was the _entire_ holster? Slowly looking down, there was only the outline of a skintight costume. 

"WHAT THE @#$%!" He violently flinched back noting a black strand of a curl fall in front of his eyes.

"Whats going on? Report!?"

Ignoring the voices, multiple now - practically deafening the comm -, he stomped on over to Dick's form.

"Oh ... holy switch-o-moly."

Taking in the sight of his own battered form, or rather, 'Dicks', -he presumed-, his knees sagged slightly. To say that 'he' was in worse shape was no joke. Dear good gravy. A couple of broken ribs was laughable to that sight, or did he just always look like that? Ya know, blood splatters all over the place.

Well actually...

But hey, how was he suppose to know that the ancient sarcophagus that a local gang was transporting ACTUALLY held a REAL sorceress? Just thought that the rat tat gang of filth that splattered Gotham was just doing there old shenanigans of transporting drugs, like usual. 

Bending down to remove **his** helmet, the child-man himself began to stir. Braced for whatever may happen, there wasn't even a flinch when Dick shot straight up falling back. Fortunately, he caught him by the shoulders before any more damage could be done to **his** body. Gee thanks for being so careful.

Idiot.

Did Da-Bruce teach him nutin? Leaning the flailing heavy-@#$% Dick back against some railing, he did a quick scout to see if they were hidden enough for a moment to regroup.

"Stay still you idiot, were in a heap of trouble." He hissed through clenched teeth. This position was doing no good for his ribs, or actually... Dick's ribs? Ah, forget it. At this point it was hard to keep track at what was what, or more importantly who was who. And, this was only at beginning at trying to solve their problem.

Unlatching the helmet before someone decided to continue his idiocies and actually break his most precious commodity -besides his body of course, though that was a lost cause at this point-, he winced as he took note of Grayson's, aka 'his' face. Good thing he wore his mask today.

"If this is broken your paying for it." He sneered checking his helmet.

With no overwhelming -Or opps was it just 'whelming' as Dick liked to say- response, he looked back down to see the gobsmacked expression.

Oh, right.

Awkward.

Uh, so yea, well what was he suppose to say? @#$% happened? Heh, Like that would work...

Hey, maybe it was just the effects from the lightning but... something didn't feel right. Though it wasn't a wrong feeling, as in the sense of, death. It was, bubbly? Happy even? It seemed as if every compressing emotion he tucked away to hold back his torrential flow of anger just, flooded and he was,... free?

Huh, yea too analytic. Shakespeare needed to stop being his go to for reading material before bed.

"Uh, apparently the sorceress switched our bodi-?" Jason paused as the image of him **laughing hardheartedly** _slid_ slightly to side.

"Yep, like that's not disturbing."

He doesn't **laugh.** Ever. At least not like that.

Raising an eyebrow disturbed, the golden boy looked over. "But! IM sOo PWreTty!"

Rolling his eyes, he really should have expected that before now, "If ya weren't me right now, I would freakin' slap you."

Quickly undoing some of the latches on his suit, yes it was awkward. Especially so when Dicks head of curls kept falling in front of his eyes. Nonetheless, it was so Dick could breathe a bit easier.

"Remind me to get you a headband for Christmas." He muttered blowing a fluff of Dicks ridiculously long hair out of his sight.

"Aw, so were exchanging gifts now?"

"Shut it."

Why... was he have a strong urging to eat... _fruit loops_? Heaven know he already smells like a cereal box as of the moment.

Putting all awkwardness aside, efforts were directly spent as he gently helped Dick to sit upright as he wasn't doing much on his part to move. "Alright, damage report... Red Hood."

Holding back a smirk, he knew that with his trained eye -or *ahem*, Dick's trained eyes-, the visible injuries were bad. Not life threatening, but very much so in the 'out of commission' threatening.

"Not bad, I do think my- or uh your ankles twisted, there's some broken ribs an- ah!" Dick said wincing. "... Broken wrist."

"@#$%, add concussion, broken nose, and ah sprained back to that list Goldie. Its gonna be murder dealin' with that when this is all said an done. However though, we are gettin' ya down those stairs and I'm calling for backup." Not that he would _actually_ call for backup though.

"No can do, lil' Jay."

"No Arguing idiot, ya probably can barely stand on yer own two feet let alo-"

"I can see I'm standing on my two feet perfectly fine Jay..."

Rolling his eyes, he wondered if the sorceress would just end his misery right then and there. Which technically means that... well never mind.

"Plus, if we call backup, how much more of a mess would you like to make it? Huh? I'll be fine, just a bit disoriented that's all." Dick mentions attempting to stand.

"No @#$%." He mutters griping Dicks arm tightly. Strange, hearing the Goldie Boy talk with such a gravelly voice laden by cigarettes.

Seeing as Dick was holding his own somewhat decently after a few failed attempts at standing he reluctantly let go, it was **his** body after all so excuse him for being over-cautious. "Okay, plan. What are we going to do?"

"Don't you just go running into things helmet head first?" Not cool man, not cool. "OKAY, Okay fine!" Dick says when he seemingly got the message across.

"I say, that we use her powers against her." 

"How do you suppose that we do that now? Huh? Grow wings? Drink magic potions? Or maybe ev- Hey watch it!"

Dick had begun to rummage around in his utility belt. Before he could even ask why, Dick pulled out two guns opening them, checking each one for bullets.

Pfft. Ridiculous.

"Is that how you think Sorceress's come into fruition Jay?" Dick whispers, as if he was holding back laughter.

"Hey, first off, no. And second, they are rubber ya know. Don't need ta get yer spandex in a twist if yer... 'scared' of shoot em." He smirked plopping the helmet on his head. Hmm... a bit small now if ya asked him. Always figured Dick was Big-Headed.

"As much as I've always wanted to try rubber bullets they just aren't my style. Sticks please."

"Ya sure with that broken wrist?"

"Sticks please."

"Fine," He huffed. "but I want my guns back when we switch back."

"Same goes for my sticks."

"Dealo"

Upon trading the escrima sticks for his two pistols he kissed them as they clinked against his helmet.

"Well, guess we have only just be- 'gun'."

"Lets get going."

"Can't you see I'm having a moment?" He uncharacteristically pouted. Oh gawh, what... What was happening to him?

"Oh, your having a 'moment' all right..." Dick says trying to acrobatically swing himself forward only to hit the ground.

"Hey watch it! That is my Body ya know! Handle it with 'tlc.'"

"Oh, and like you do, Mr. I wear a explosive head helmet?"

"Hey that was one time!"

"One time two many if you ask me."

"I guess you could say, with the Lazarus pit, I wasn't in the right 'head space'."

Dick turns around giving him a look to which he can only shrug too.

"Sorry, guess... your 'bubbly' personality is sorta rubbing off on me. It, feels strange. **I** feel strange."

With no reply, Jason sees that Dick stops mid step.

"What? Don't take it persona-"

"Jason, I don't think, its just my personality rubbing off on you."

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, you run, and get backup now."

"Heh Why? I thought you said-" He says taking a step forward to see what the problem besides the obvious was, and that's when he saw it.

Dicks eyes, 'his' eyes were glowing, bright @#$%- Lazarus-pit green.

(Tried a different art style. Please ignore the potato-like qualities it resembles.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for everyone who has taken the time to read this story! (づ￣ ³￣)づ  
> -  
> Disclaimer:  
> Now, Major stuff!  
> *Gets Bat-Mega Phone*  
> I DO NOT OWN DC!  
> I DO NOT OWN BATMAN OR ANY CHARACTERS AND/OR STORYLINES!  
> -  
> My Tumblr if yer interested:  
> WizzyPieHigh9 / ForgetCanon  
> ʘ‿ʘ  
> -  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)  
> -  
> I do not own the random Derpy text faces. Btw... Just thought I'd point that out.  
> -  
> This Story Currently has no resources... It came straight from da brain... \ (•◡•) /  
> This Story is Currently "Completed"... \ (•◡•) /


End file.
